Redemption at Gontranno
Redemption at Gontranno is the final level of Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. The only objective is to kill Sergei Zavorotko and his bodyguards. Stealth is an option for this level, but it is not necessary as (unlike all other missions in Silent Assassin), statistics are not recorded. Stealth This is a mission where stealth can be used but it is very hard this way. Kill Sergei Zavorotko Essential weapons: fibre wire, 9mm pistol, 9mm pistol SD, sawn-off shotgun (optional), custom rifle (crossbow if you don't have it) Look to your right. You will see a fast moving guard and a slow moving guard. The slow moving guard will only patrol that short section of the corridor, whereas the fast moving guard will go round the Monastery Gardens. Since you only have the fibre wire, you will have to take out the slow moving guard first. Note If timed perfectly, you will be just in time to strangle him because he will turn around when he stops walking. Take his clothes and 9mm pistol. Note This mission will not be rated, but discretion is still advised. (save game) When the other guard is at the far end, go near him and shoot him. Your next destination is your Tool Shed. Note Make sure that you do not have any visible bodies near the door. (save game) There will be a patrolling guard right outside. Strangle him. Note You if you kill him while he is at the left of the door, you will be shot by a sniper standing at The Ruin. Shoot or strangle the other guard patrolling below. Note This guard will look up but not look back. Dropping down in stealth mode will not make a sound. (save game) Walk to the back of your Tool Shed (to avoid the sniper), then walk in and quickly close the doors. Take the 9mm pistol SD, sawn-off shotgun (optional), and custom rifle (or crossbow). Don't forget the ammo. Note Both weapons are silenced, but the custom rifle has more punch, more ammo, and reloads faster than the crossbow. You might want to drop your 9mm pistol. (save game) Open the doors and snipe the sniper immediately. Note You may shoot through the trees. Enter the Dungeon of the church. Enter stealth mode and shoot that guard on patrol. Sneak to the room at the end and pick the lock. Take the Church key hanging on the wall. Sneak back out and turn right to the back of your Garden Shed. You will see a secret door which you will be able to unlock. Sneak all the way upstairs. Look through the keyhole of the door on your left. There should be two guards facing away from you. Position yourself in such a way that one shot from your custom rifle will kill both of them. Inch your way onto the bridge and kill the guard that is looking at you on the west balcony. There is one more to kill below him. Note You can't shoot through the openings in the railings. Inch your way somemore and kill the guard on the east balcony. Then kill the guard downstairs that is trying to hide behind the pillar first, followed by the other three. When you reach the door at the end, sneak downstairs and shoot that guard. Then sneak to the west balcony and kill the guard right behind the door. Shoot the guard that is next to the confession room, then shoot the guard on the east balcony. Go down to the ground floor the way you came up. Open the left door and kill that guard. Behind the wall on your left stands the final guard; kill him. (save game) Now, go and look for Sergei Zavorotko. Shoot the window in the confession room. After the cutscene, kill Sergei. Note Sergei is very fast. Chase him and use the sawn-off shotgun to kill him. Custom Rifle Finish the level with it in your possession, select "Start Game", then "Current Game", start any level and save. Chronology St. Petersburg Revisited - Redemption at Gontranno - Hitman: Contracts - Asylum Aftermath Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin missions